Thrones and Crossroads
by castiella87
Summary: The King and Queen of Hell have a passionate and thrilling marriage, that is, until a Crossroads Demon, Amber, soon to be Queen of the Crossroads, throws a spanner in the works. Later, the Prince of Hell shows up. Rated M because chapter 2 contains sexual scenes. Chapter 1 does not.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was co-written by Songbird1986 ( u/5586291/Songbird1986)

"I will find you, torture you, give you a slow, agonising death, and then I will temporarily return your soul to your body so you can find out what being buried alive feels like, you piece of absolute...toeragged...scum. Then I'll rip your soul out of your body once more and it will be tortured by my lads for all eternity, now run fast and hide, you pathetic stain!" Crowley yelled down the phone and slammed it onto his desk. Amber hated to admit it, but when he got angry and made long, drawn out speeches about what he'd like to do to someone, and not even in the sexual sense, it turned her on and her eyes flashed red whilst he was talking on the phone, this didn't go unnoticed by Crowley who smirked for a second after hanging up the phone and then he poured himself a tumbler glass of Craig, stood up and went over to a bookshelf. She sat in a comfy black leather chair by a roaring fire in Crowley's office in Hell. She was wearing jeans, a black long sleeved top and trainers, the same clothes she had died in many years before, and had light brown hair with highlights, which were also the same as the day she died, and she had striking green eyes.

Crowley had taken a liking to her since she arrived in Hell. Crowley had found out that Amber Greenwood had been killed by a werewolf but because she had been a witch, and not the pagan/wiccan kind either, she had used magic for her own gain, not to hurt others, but not to help them either, and had often consorted with and summoned demons, her soul went to Hell, not enough good to warrant going to heaven apparently. However, an angel or someone above must have wanted her to purely learn a lesson because Crowley, upon meeting her, had within a few months made her one of his crossroads demons, saving her from menance or torture, inexplainably to the other demons. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, or the way her hair fell upon her neck and shoulders. Either way, Crowley had only ever felt this way for another, his Queen, Charlotte. He hid this well from both of them, and never acted upon it. Amber did always wonder why she was chosen so quickly.

"So, are you quite finished?" Amber asked Crowley, looking up at him from across the room with her emerald eyes. She was one of the few that Crowley allowed to speak to him freely and without too much subordination. This had not gone unnoticed by others, including the Queen who generally disliked her for this reason. Crowley had said he was training her to be Queen of the Crossroads, to take over from him on that role as he was too busy as King of Hell nowadays. That if she reported to him, she must be able to report on matters freely and make decisions herself in his absence, and that other crossroads demons must see her as both someone to respect and to fear, and they wouldn't do that if she had to answer to him, she must be almost his equal in rank, like how Lilith was to Lucifer.

Crowley selected a very ancient looking leather bound red book with an unfamiliar language on the spine and cover, blew off the dust and walked over and handed the book to Amber. The pages were also made of leather and instead of ink, the words were written in what Amber assumed to be human blood. "That isn't leather, that's human skin, well, of those who were yet to become demons in Hell, and their blood, but don't worry, it all grows back for us to torture again the next day, that's just the leftovers," He smirked. Again, his accent, his low tone, almost whispering voice, and his expensive aftershave, only served to make Amber uncomfortable in Crowley's presence, for she was sure he could sense her attraction to him.

"Oh and er...you're going to have to change your clothes, you look more like a hunter than a crossroads demon. Those wanting to sell their soul just aren't going to deal with you dressed like that, you need to look smarter, like how I wear a suit, do you see me walking around in a hoodie and jeans? No, because they are more likely to trust me and deal with me in a suit." He snapped his fingers and before she could protest, she was wearing a black cocktail dress, diamond earrings, an extravagent necklace of many diamonds branched out, and heels which complimented the dress perfectly. Usually she wouldn't wear that type of thing but Crowley had made it so it complimented her curves perfectly. "I used to be a tailor remember?" He smiled. "You look ever so pretty in that. Your ordinary clothes are folded up in your room. You may need to go undercover and then you can use them. Now, take the book, and read up on it, you'll need it for what I have in store for you."

"Thank you, Mr Crowley, but I can't understand this language, it looks to be Enochian? I saw it as a witch but I could never find a way to translate it," Amber explained politely and Crowley had to admit that when she called him 'MISTER Crowley' rather than just Crowley, it made his thoughts wander in places he best left for the evenings in privacy. He wandered over to her and pressed his outstretched index finger to her forehead. "Now you can, good luck. Report to me in a few days when you've had a chance to read through it."

"Thank you, Sir, knowledge of this language will surely be a help and advantage," She opened the large black wooden doors to his office, passed a male, white black haired demon guard in a grey suit on the way out who nodded at her with his black eyes showing and then wandered down the stone hall, lit by flaming wooden torches on the walls, her heels echoing until she reached her room and locked the door. Not that that would have any effect in Hell but it was a habit from her time as a human witch.

Amber's change of clothing had not gone unnoticed by the demon guard who would certainly relay this information to Queen Charlotte as soon as he was relieved of his duties by another guard.

After an interesting little chat with one of her personal guards Jason, Charlotte makes her way to her husbands office. She couldn't believe that little whore was sniffing around Crowley again. Amber is slowly becoming the bane of Charlotte's life, when he fast tracked her to a crossroad demon she let it slide after all she is fairly good at her job so she ignored the mutters of favouritism in Hell's rumour mill, until she saw that look in his eyes, the one she knew well as she'd inspired that look herself in him many times, lust. He wanted her, whether he has been stupid enough to act on it yet she wasn't sure but she knew damn well Amber was not going to get her claws into him not while she was around.  
>Charlotte takes a couple of deep breathes before sauntering into Crowley's office in a flurry of silk and lace.<p>

"Hello my love, anything interesting happened to you today?

Crowley smiles at his beautiful raven haired wife as he reclines into his chair sipping at his expensive whiskey.

"Nothing too exciting my darling just a few meetings"

Crowley knew exactly what Charlotte thought of Amber and knew better then to mention her. Especially as he knew he favourited her more than he should but who he was to resist the appeal of a beautiful woman because after all what his wife didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
>2 hours ago<p>

" I just heard on the grapevine that you've been giving that manipulative slut a makeover. I mean Seriously that little bitch is getting on my last nerve if I had my way...and believe me I will. She will be slow roasted in the deepest pits of hell where only I will get the pleasure of hearing her scream"

Normally Crowley would encourage his wife vicious side because after all it's one of the many things he loves about her, but the thought of her harming Amber was just something he couldn't allow. He knew he had to deflect her current train of thought.

"That maybe be a tad dramatic my love. I'm sensing you're tense so how about you and I call the masseuses before soaking in a hot bath. And tomorrow we can go down into the pits and relieve some more of your built up tension on some more unfortunate souls huh?"

As he spoke winds his arms around her waist and presses soft teasing kisses against her exposed skin on her shoulders.

"Hmmmm you certainly know how to please your Queen, that's sounds perfect."

Charlotte decides that she will keep a closer eye on Amber and one wrong move she knew that the entire of her Hell's guards wouldn't be able to stop her from ripping her apart. But if Crowley was willing to give up his day tomorrow to spend time with her, who was she to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber had made 40 deals that week alone, using her charm and persuasion. This had impressed Crowley greatly. Queen Charlotte was not as amused - Crowley had done better even in his early days, when he was a crossroads demon. However, 40 deals in a week was still not an easy task for someone as new to the job as Amber was. Amber was relaxing in a diner on a rural back road near a small town when Crowley materialised in front of her and sat opposite her in the booth. The diner was empty at this time of night and the full moon illuminated the car park. The manager was smoking outside, in the back, with the door open and told Amber he would be back soon and to shout if she needed anything.

"Hello Amber..." Her name rolled off the tip of his tongue in a low, enticing growl. He knew what he was doing and gave Amber the eye squint. Amber could no longer deny the deep, dark, unspoken attraction she felt towards him. The draft diner felt warm all of a sudden. Knowing she could be bold in his presence, she informed Crowley, "Sir, you know we're not permitted to meet alone, on the orders of the Queen," "Yes, but, that was in Hell, my dear," Crowley ignored the fact she had spoken outside of her rank. "Now we're on Earth. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlotte more than my kingdom and I would give it all up for her, but..." He hesitated, "I find myself with an addiction," "Not the human blood again?"Amber enquired. Crowley took Amber's hands over the diner table and stared into her emerald eyes with his own hazel orbs. "It's you, love, ever since I laid eyes on you, your delicate features and curves, you tempt me away, however hard I try to fight it and stay loyal, I find that I can't," He insisted, "I've been with many in my time, as you're aware, before Charlotte, and nothing compares to her apart from you. There's something about the way your hair falls onto your neck, the way you look at me with those bedroom eyes of yours, darling, it's difficult for me NOT to me tempted,"

He released Amber's hands and she looked at him with surprise, she had longed to tell him she was attracted to him, but she knew if she had, she would know the worst pain of any soul in the history of Hell if the Queen found out. His eyes never left hers and he stared into them for what seemed like an eternity, the flames of desire burning within them. He took on a more stern tone, "Do you want me, Amber? Do you want to feel my touch and my kiss?" "Yes." Amber simply replied. "Yes...what?" Crowley drew the last word out slowly, squinting at her again, knowing it would hurry the answer up. "Yes, sir." Amber obediently replied in a seductive manner. The 'sir' part of that answer drove Crowley wild in his mind and she had torn his willpower to shreds. He would be giving into his very demonic nature and would have to face his wife when and if she found out, he couldn't stop himself at this moment. He left some money on the diner table to pay for Amber's drink and gripped both of her wrist delicately, leading her out of the booth and to stand up. Amber felt her reality twisting around her as they changed location.

Meanwhile, the diner manager stepped back into the diner, he blinked and his eyes changed to black. He was holding a metal bowl of blood which belonged to an unfortunate drifter and he recited a spell in latin. The blood moved and seemed to take on a life of its own as he spoke, "Madame, you asked me to find your AWOL husband and I have found him. Unfortunately, he is with the whore. They have gone off somewhere. I shall locate them, your majesty. What are your orders?" He waited for Queen Charlotte's reply. She had been extremely suspicious lately as Amber had asked for a weekend off from her duties as she had been working so hard. Charlotte was not born yesterday and when she got her hands on the little bitch, no one would ever hear Amber's screams but her, no demon would ever know such pain as what was coming to her. She would enjoy roasting and carving the little hussy.

Meanwhile, in the diner, Charlotte's demon spy noticed that Crowley had left his phone behind. 2 text messages flashed up on the screen: *Dad...thanks for teaching me how to use these weird devices and granting me the further ability to use technology like you gave me the ability to read. But I'm having a lot of trouble. There were men with silver swords after me and I ran, I'm currently hiding.* The demon left the phone where it was, awaiting Charlotte to come and deal with the situation, the text messages still visible on the screen although the phone was locked, Charlotte knew the password. The demon braced himself to be in the crossfire of her anger, knowing full well what she was capable of. He knew about Crowley's son Gavin but would let Charlotte decide on how to also deal with that situation if she wished.

Amber's back and head hit the soft mattress and pillow with force as Crowley teleported them both into a beautiful 5 star penthouse suite hotel room. Amber didn't know where they were, but she really didn't care. Crowley figured no one would find them here anyway. Crowley didn't wish to cheat on his Queen and wife but he was overcome with lust, he had long since given up fighting these feelings. Amber was a sweet, irresitable temptation to him. He'd had one of his demon henchman to book this pre-book this room for him and check in on his behalf, then the minion had made himself scarce.

"Crowley pinned Amber to the bed by her wrists, and this action caused heat to rush around her body, her mind full of images of what she'd like to do to Crowley, and Crowley, able to pick up on these thoughts, grinned, his ego being fed, he stared deep into her emerald eyes with his own jade orbs and kissed her passionately, still gripping her wrists and holding her arms out above her head on the bed against the silk bedsheets, the kissing getting both of them very worked up.  
>"I am going to enjoy taking my time with you, little demoness," Crowley whispered in her ear and teased.<p>

Amber replied, still pinned by the wrists to the bed by his hands, "Mmm, sounds promising,"

"You'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours too if you know what's good for you, you should know I'm in charge here...not you," He asserted his dominance with a slightly angry tone and looked her straight in the eyes, "As much as I love you in that black short dress, high heels and exquisite jewellery, I think you'll look a lot better like...this," He teased in a low growling tone which he knew would entice her. He snapped his fingers and he was wearing black silk pyjamas and she was wearing black lacy designer sexy underwear, both sets of their clothes were now folded neatly on the floor, his socks, her stockings and their shoes next to them. "Magic does have its perks," He smirked.

mber's thoughts raced with dirty thoughts of what she'd like to do with Crowley and she thought nothing of the consequences, neither did Crowley, they were lost in their lustful passions.

Crowley let go of Amber's wrists and still leaning over her he drew her into a passionate kiss, Amber granted him access to her mouth and she moaned into the kiss, her vessel's body aching for him to give some kind of friction, she brushed her foot against his calf as he leaned over her.

"That's a very naughty thing to do, little bitch," Crowley growled, his hardness visible, he kissed her from her mouth down her jaw, down to her neck, she happily sighed at this and he continued to kiss down her neck onto her chest and he reached around her back and unhooked her bra skillfully, he had done it so many times before in his long life, he was an expert in all sexual matters. Crowley's dirty talk wasn't helping calm Amber's frustration at him taking his time on purpose. He carefully pulled the straps down her arms and removed the bra, discarding it on the floor. He bided his time as he took her right nipple between his index finger and thumb and teased her, gently leaning down to lick it and swirl his tongue around it and she moaned, heat rushing to her core, he licked the left nipple whilst playing with the right nipple and then he looked into her lust filled eyes. He took his silk PJ top off and revealed his mouthwatering chest to her eyes. He was still determined to take his sweet time with her. She just wanted him to go wild with her and she could feel the dampness pooling between her legs. She longed to claw at his chest but of course, he wouldn't let her just yet.

"Now, you will do *everything* I say." He commanded. He slid his fingers to Amber's black lace panties and slid them off with ease, down past her ankles and he discarded them onto the floor. She was now fully naked and at his mercy.  
>"Spread those legs like a good little whore," He demanded of her, not asked, but she was willing to please her master, she was ready to submit to him in every way imaginable. If the other demons found out about this, they'd probably say she'd been doing this all along to get to the position Crossroads Queen so quickly. She knew she would be better off killed by the Winchesters' demon hunting knife than face Charlotte but she really didn't care at this moment. The thought had also crossed Crowley's mind and what Charlotte would do to the both of them if their 'extra-curricular' crossroads training activities were ever found out, and he loved his wife, but he couldn't contain himself, he was at the mercy of his own hot-bloodedness and half human urges. Charlotte knew he still hadn't kicked the human blood habit yet but he doubted that would buy him any sympathy.<p>

She did as she was told, barely being able to contain herself from jumping him, but she decided she rather liked his little domination games.

"So wet for me, I'm flattered, anyone would think you had the hots for me," Crowley's ego was being fed greatly and it turned him on even more. Without warning he brushed his beard against Amber's inner thigh and licked a long stripe against her folds, causing her to involuntarily moan out loud, feeding his ego even more. He licked her clit in circles and simultaneously entered her with his index and middle fingers, slowly thrusting them into her causing Amber to moan and bite her lip. He found her G-spot inside her and curled his finger tips up against it, adding a little pressure with expert precision, whilst still licking her clit, the waves of pleasure flowing through her, until her muscles spasmed pleasurably and she could feel her dam about to break, "I'm gonna...cum...Crowley!" She managed to get the words out, between breathlessness and he pushed up once more against her G spot, causing her to lose control and she came, a look of ecstacy on her face and Crowley loved watching every second of it.

"Did you like that my love? You're going to love the rest..." He whispered seductively into her ear and bit her earlobe playfully. He was getting very worked up and his PJs were a little damp from pre-cum. His brow was soaked with sweat and his hair looked a little damp. He took her arms gently and led her to knee up on the bed. She knew what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige.

"You know what your master needs," His eyes were filled with lust as he allowed her to swap places with him so she was the one on top and he was the one laying on the bed. Usually he would hate to allow anyone to be the one on top, but he felt comfortable in this situation. She tested her boundaries as she took off his silk black PJ bottoms and he helped her a little by adjusting his position so she could slide them off. He then leaned his head against the pillows as she took in his impressive length with her eyes, Crowley chuckling at her awe, he'd seen this look before. She lay between his legs, her hair brushing against his inner thighs and took his cock in her hand, she swirled her tongue around the head which had him moaning, "Don't stop..." - She didn't intend to, she took more of him into her mouth, as much as she could fit into her mouth towards the back of her throat and bobbed her head up and down onto him, making eye contact with him for a split second to see his pleasure filled face and sucking him with increasing speed, feeling his muscles twitching slightly and she cupped his balls in her hand in between breaths, stroking them, making him sigh pleasurably out loud. She continued to pleasure him with her mouth until he called out, "Stop, my beautiful flower...climb onto me, my pet," He looked up at her, trusting her, not usually in this position, but being the one underneath really turned him on, he had discovered a new fetish of his that he was unaware he had.

She didn't need to be told twice, she climbed onto him, carefully positioning herself to align herself with his erection and supported herself by placing her hands on his chest, he looked up at her with a grin larger than the Cheshire Cat's, and even more sweat wetting his hair, she pushed down on him so that she made him enter her and she was riding on top of him, her knees resting on the bed. She set a slow pace at first, both of them moaning and getting spurred on by the other, breathless, and then she took the opportunity whilst he was *her* bitch on the bed to dig her nails into his chest, enough to make him shout, "Fucking hell Amber!" which encouraged her to speed up and really take his full length into herself, she was in control of the situation, she let his length fill her in places she didn't think possible, the pleasure causing sweat to dampen her own hair, her breasts bouncing and him watching the show before him, loving it. Amber was doing all the work for him, sliding her wet pussy onto his large manhood, rhythmically bouncing on him, sending his pleasure to heights even he couldn't imagine, he cried out, "Oh God, Amber!" She winced at the name of God, her crossroads demon eyes flashing red, he noticed this and chuckled one of his evil laughs. He thrust up inside her using his own hips and she also cried out, "Mr Crowley, sir, fuck me hard!"

He lost control at her uttering this, he helped her along with her orgasm by using his thumb to play with her clit as she bounced on top of him, her muscles were already spasming and a few strokes of his thumb sent her crashing over the edge, his own orgasm making his muscles tense up and they both came at the same time, breathless, and sweating. He beckoned for her to join him and she rested her head on his bare chest. They were in bliss.

Half an hour passed and Crowley figured that people would start questioning where he was, and also where Amber was. He got up from the bed, using magic cleaned them both up and re-clothed them both including their shoes. Instead of her crossroads demon dress, heels and jewellery, Crowley had clothed Amber in the dark purple t-shirt, black hoodie, black trainers and dark blue jeans that she had arrived in Hell in. Her smarter clothes were in his safekeeping until she needed them again.

"Now, I want you to listen to me. It's only a matter of time until the Queen finds out about this, she *always* finds out, I'm going to teleport you to a motel room in Maine. It does not have warding because you cannot get in there otherwise. Stay. There..." He explained. "You will have my most loyal hellhound, Juliet, for protection. She will not let you down and she never loses, set her upon any demon minions that come for you. Now go!" He pressed his index finger against her forehead and she found herself in the motel room.

""Now wait a FUCKING minute Crowley!" Amber yelled into thin air and Crowley instantly materialised into the room as soon as he heard this in his mind to try and calm her down.

"Am I just a fuck to you or what?" She shouted at him almost in tears. "You take me to a lovely hotel, give me the best night of passion I've ever had in my life, then as soon as you're done, you dump me in a disgusting motel and expect me to wait, not caring if I live or die? Fuck you!" She was full of rage. Crowley looked at her and instantly felt guilty that he had done this to her, "Love..."

""Fucking shut up!" She warned, "So...you sniff around me for months, treat me to a makeover, practically having to hide your boner every time you see me, and now you've done the deed you don't want to know me anymore? Get the hell out Crowley!" She raged.

"He looked at her, wounded, "I'll be back for you I promise, in the meantime, Juliet will protect you from harm," He looked at the hellhound which was sitting on top of one of the motel beds with a knowing look, "Papa will be back soon, Juliet, protect Amber like you'd protect me,"

Crowley went to hug Amber who was standing by the TV with the remote. "Get out, user," Crowley sighed and stated, "I'll be back for you, I love you, right now I have to go," And with that he dematerialised and Amber threw the remote at the wall, the batteries falling out and rolling on the floor, and Juliet looking up at her startled. Juliet stood by the door and snarled, warning any demons that may try to get in that they would be ripped limb from limb for even attempting to get near Amber. Amber got into one of the motel beds in the dark and cried out of frustration. She didn't feel violated by Crowley, because deep down she loved him more than any human or demon she had ever known, more anger that he was running back to his wife instead of staying and protecting her. She hadn't wished to start an affair with him but love doesn't tend to give you the choice in who you fall for.

"Crowley braced himself to face the music. First, he teleported himself back to the hotel bar he had just left, drowned himself in whiskey and planned to Hell later. The hotel was located in Hong Kong, and was the best 5 star luxury hotel in the area.

"As soon as Charlotte materialised in the diner, she knew she was in the right place, the mix of the sickly sweet perfume of Ambers and the scent that was uniquely her Husbands hit her like a Mack truck. Launching the nearest crockery at the wall in rapid succession did little to alleviate her mood. Though it did make several of her demons milling around the room duck for cover. Once she has ceased throwing the diners cheap china at every available surface, one of her minions silently approached her with Crowley's phone out stretched in his palm and his eyes cast downwards with a look that reminded her of a kicked puppy. She quickly and skilfully typed in the password to her husbands phone. She knew he was smart enough not to leave any incriminating evidence on the phone but she scrolled through the recent messages from Gavin. Which a snap of her fingers her guard is by her side. "Bring Gavin to me, the last thing we need is the god squad to get hold of him... And make sure you're bloody quick about it".

"She pocketed the phone in her suit jacket, then turn on her heels and disappeared and reemerged back in her apartment in Hell. Her guards weren't stupid enough to intrude on her at the moment. Sitting back in a large wing backed chair next to the fire place she pours herself a very generous amount of scotch into a crystal cut glass that she has to fight every urge not to hurl it against the wall, but even she knows that would be a waste of good whiskey. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a small golden coin a double of the one she's hidden on her husband when he starting acting out of character. She had known it wouldn't be long before he did something stupid like this, so she made it her business to know exactly where he would be at all times, and the fact he is currently tucked away in a hotel in Hong Kong with a manipulative whore, is grating on her sanity. But knows she has to start thinking clearly or Hell would go well to Hell and her Husband and the latest bitch would get the better of her and that was not a option.

After downing two tumblers of whiskey there is a knock at the door, with a flick of her wrist she opens the door. Stood awkwardly at the door is Gavin and a nervous looking Demon next to him.

"You can go now Luke... And you must be Gavin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gavin shuffles slowly into the room. Charlotte hands him a glass of Scotch.

"Sorry where are my manners, I'm Charlotte the Queen of Hell"

Shock and confusion displays across his face as he takes in his surroundings.

"Where's my Father? He never mentioned a Queen of Hell before"

Charlotte chuckles as she refills her own glass.

"Of course not... That would have been useful of him... I'm Crowley's wife. And I was hardly going to stand by and let angels get their hands on you after-all they are not all sweetness and light like you'd have brought up to believe" Gavin sits down heavily on the couch as he processes what Charlotte has just told him. He sips at the whiskey before deciding to knock it back.

"Angels are after me? That's who the men with the silver blades were? Why would angels be bothered with me?"

Sitting back in her wingback chair she crosses her legs at the knees, she sighs at the naivety of him.

"Your father is the King of Hell and heaven would love the advantage of holding you hostage"

Charlotte leans forward and refills Gavin's glass and tops up her own. In a desperate attempt to change the subject from one that makes him feel nervous, Gavin clears his throat as he takes the glass back off Charlotte.

"I have to say I'm very surprised to hear my father remarried, after all he wasn't very good at it the first time around"

He realises his mistake straight away when her eyes flash red as she can't contain her current anger. He moves back in his seat. Charlotte notices his fear instantly.

"I'm so sorry Gavin, I didn't mean to do that."


End file.
